Bubblegum Jungle
by M.L. Shards
Summary: HSM X Suite Life, Sharpey and Maddie meet, things don't go so well...


"Ugh, I can't believe daddy is making us stay here and not in his penthouse." Sharpey whined bursting through the revolving doors, Ryan only a few steps behind. "Why would he do that?" 

"Well you know he has business meetings Shar' that could be-"

Sharpey raised her hand up to cut him off. "Shut up Ryan, I'm too pretty to have to be rational."

Rolling his eyes and adjusting his caramel coloured newsboy cap, Ryan walked up to the counter of the hotel and rang the silver bell, sitting on the desk. In an instant a darker skinned man shot up from behind the counter, an obviously fake grin plastered on his face.

"Welcome to _The Tipton, _" he greeted. "How may I help you?"

"The reservation should be under Evans." Ryan said scratching the back of his neck while Sharpey took a seat in the lobby, flopping back into the big chair and crossing her legs. She pulled out her bright pink cell phone and began texting some of her friends.

A moment later a rather flustered looking bellhop, stumbled in carrying four pink suitcases with a teal backpack on his shoulder. He set them down in the lobby and wiped his forehead.

"Oh goody, some of my luggage." Sharpey exclaimed happily before frowning. "Where's the rest of it?"

"Oh I'm sorry Maddie, but there is so much of it."

"What did you just call me?" Sharpey demanded sharply as Ryan continued to converse with the man behind the counter.

Jumping back as if suddenly burned, the bellhop bolted out of the hotel, presumably to get the rest of the luggage.

Finding herself bored as Ryan handled checking in, the blonde scanned the lobby for something to do. Finding a concession area, she decided on getting a new package of bubble gum. Hers' had run out a long time ago. She went over to the desk and slammed her palm down causing a loud thud to echo. The blonde girl jumped, whirling around.

"Excuse me, what are you-" the girl froze, eyes widening. "Oh. wow."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You look like me!"

"Uh, no, obviously, you look like me." Sharpey corrected, checking her manicure. "While I'm flattered you think I'm so fabulous, I'd rather you change now. I can't stand to see even a mere copy of me in anything so. Wal-Mart-ish."

The girl behind the counter wrinkled her nose. "You sound like London."

Sharpey thought for a moment as she selected a package of gum. "Oh, yes, London Tipton… I remember her. She's a smart girl."

The girl snorted. "Riiiight… she's upstairs, if you wait for a few moments I'm sure-"

"No, she kept hitting on Ryan last time I saw her, chasing him and talking about how he appreciates fashion or something to that effect… yeah, so, no."

"So, what do you do?"

Sharpey grinned. "I sing and dance. Daddy is going get me a part in_Hairspray _at the theatre here so I have something to do over the summer while I'm here."

"Well I sing and dance too." Maddie offered, trying to keep a friendly conversation going. It didn't work.

"Really? Karaoke or what?" Sharpey sighed, pulling a nail file out of her purse. She'd just gotten a manicure, but already it seemed her nails were uneven. She couldn't have that.

"No, I've been in a few shows… sometimes I sing here and-"

Sharpey rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'll just take this." She threw a package of bright pink gum onto the counter before putting the nail file away. She could finish it while she was waiting for the bellhop to bring in all of her luggage. That would take a good half hour, at least.

"That'll be $1.09… I'm Maddie, by the way."

Sharpey pulled the cash she needed out of her purse and handed it over. Maddie frowned at her.

"This is a fifty dollar bill."

"So?"

"It's $1.09."

"What? You think I carry anything less with me? Ew… that's so peasant-ish."

"Know what, I used to wonder what I would be like if I was rich. Thank god I'm not, if you and London are any indication, obviously being well off kills a few brain cells along the way..."

Suddenly the man behind the counter bolted out from behind it and took Maddie off to the side.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"The customer is being very rude and-"

"Maddie, I don't care if Freddy Kruger comes in and kills all of my employees. If he can pay for whatever he's buying, he's still a consumer, even though he kills people in their sleep, okay? So break the fifty and give the young lady her change, if you wish to have a job by this time tomorrow…"

Ryan watched the conversation with great interest as the bellhop burst through the door with three more bags of varying colour. He was red in the face from the effort. He dropped the bags with the others and slinked back outside sadly. He wasn't even finished yet.

Suddenly two blond boys came bolting out of the elevator. They were about to run passed the counter, but they both stopped dead, looking wide eyed at the two girls.

There was an awkward silence.

"Hey sweet thang!" One tried, wagging his eyebrows at Sharpey who looked as though she was about to gag.

Maddie muttered something to herself as she rung up the sale on the cash register. She took the wad of bill and handed them over to Sharpey who wrinkled her nose up.

"Keep it sweetheart," Sharpey sighed taking the package of gum and stuffing it in her nearly overflowing purse. "And get something done with your hair, it looks dreadful."

Maddie instantly crinkled the bills in her hand into a tiny paper ball. "Thanks." She replied through clenched teeth as the bellhop reappeared one more time, carrying two more suitcases.

"Oh! They just don't end." The poor bellhop nearly cried, placing the two down on the ground with the rest. He looked up to see the two blonde girls with the two blond boys standing by the counter. "Oh no! I am under so much stress, I am seeing double!"

* * *

Been done I know, but please review anyways. 


End file.
